The invention relates to a method for producing digitally printed products, comprising at least one newspaper section composed of sequentially printed sheets, which are folded in the center. The invention furthermore relates to an arrangement for realizing said method.
Newspaper production methods are not new. Traditionally, newspapers were produced with the offset or gravure printing technique by imprinting paper webs or large sheets on both sides, which are then combined to form a newspaper section. These days, newspapers are produced with the aid of digital printers, which allow the sequential printing of individual sheet sections in such a way that a complete newspaper is obtained at the end. Different newspapers can thus be printed in an optional sequence, and it is furthermore possible to print newspapers one after another in the so-called broadsheet format and the tabloid format.
European Patent Application Publication EP 1 209 000 A discloses a method for which individual flat sheets are gathered and are then folded while positioned loosely one on top of the other. However, the aligning and folding of such sheets of freshly printed newspaper is very difficult in practical operations.